Figured Out
by HydeLuver
Summary: There's more to them than what's on the surface...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! I decided to write this because I'm having a bit of writer's block for my other story Sans Zeppelin and I figured if I wrote a new storyline I'd be able to think of my next chapter for SZ. The inspiration for this one came from (don't laugh) Sex and the City. There was an episode where they talked about people wanting everyone "figured out" and I thought it would be interesting to write about this. I might make it a few short chapters about each character, but I'm not sure yet. Anyways, enough rambling..on to the story.  
**

"Such a princess"

"Spoiled little rich girl"

"Naive to the world around you"

"Lacking real substance"

"You're a square"

Jackie Burkhart had heard all these comments far too often throughout her short life and she was over it. Everyone she encountered had the idea as to who she was and it seemed as though no matter how long they knew her for, the image of her being a shallow and uncaring person never went away. But how could they blame her? It wasn't her fault she was born to one of the richest families in Point Place and was given everything she ever wanted. She didn't choose to be spoiled rotten by her parents or be naive to "real problems" mainly because she didn't have them. How can you know about something you've never experienced first hand? She would have given all of the money and the presents to have had parents who cared enough to be around instead of wherever the hell they always were.

It's as though she couldn't just exist as herself, she had to fit into some label in society that she frankly didn't care for.

See, Jackie Burkhart wasn't just some rich, vapid cheerleader, she actually did care about other people (maybe she didn't show it the way others did) but she wasn't like other people. It wasn't in her nature to pity others because she hated when people pitied her.She remembered instances when she was younger and her parents had gone off on some vacation and left her alone in a huge house with a nanny and a cook for weeks on end, and everyone looked at her as if to say "this poor, poor child. How bad I feel for her." She remembered being infuriated by those condecending looks so she would be damned if she gave them in return to someone else.

That was the side to Jackie people didn't know, or seem to care much about knowing, she was a very fair person and rather than feel sorry for someone, she would find ways to help them. Whether it was organizing a fundraiser with her cheerleading friends or delivering baskets to the homeless during Christmas, she wanted to help.

She just hoped she would find someone who could see past the labels having been given to her and could see that she was actually a decent human being that, aside from loving to get shiny things, actually gave a damn about what was happening on around her. She wanted someone who appreciated the little things she did and the way she went out of her way to make others feel even a little bit better.

She wanted someone who didn't have her "figured out."


	2. Chapter 2

"God damn it Steven, pick your shit up off the floor. You always leave all this crap everywhere. You're as lazy as your bastard of a father."Steven Hyde heard his mother yelling through the thin walls in his room. She must have just gotten out of her latest blackout and uncle "whoever" probably already left so she was taking out her anger out on him...as always.

Ever since Bud left them earlier in the year, Edna found guys to fill the void. The problem was she always chose guys who were like, or worst, than Bud. They were either drunk or high...some of them both. Several of them would steal from her when she was passed out on the couch. After they fucked her and robbed her, they left her. The following morning she would wake up and Hyde would be the one suffering the consequences of her latest abandonment.

Sometimes Hyde wished Edna was the one who left instead of Bud. Besides being a sleazy drunk, Bud was hardly ever there and when he was Hyde made it an issue to not be with him. Edna, however, was mostly always there.

The main problem about having a mother like Edna? Everyone assumed her son was just like her. People always thought they had Steven James Hyde all "figured out." He was a dirty low life whose hobbies included drinking, stealing and getting high. While the last one was certainly true, the other two were not a hobby or something he liked doing.

If he drank it's because his alcoholic parents raised him to believe it was okay to indulge as much as possible. If he stole, it was only because he had to. Having very little, he needed to find ways to support himself. It was either steal or die (not that this was not an option). If stealing was the way to stop his grumbling stomach or cover his freezing body, he was sure as hell going to do it.

Living in a small town like Point Place though, made it difficult for Hyde. It wasn't that he was ashamed of who he was, for he had learned long ago that he couldn't change that, he hated that everyone pegged him as a criminal. Even people who had never spoken to him avoided him. He had been lucky however. He was able to befriend Eric Forman, the Donna, Kelso...and the Fez. They were the closest thing to a family he had.

His three friends knew that there was more to Hyde than just the lazy Point Place burnout. They knew he was caring, even when he tried to pretend he wasn't. They understood how intelligent he was and how passionate he could be, especially when you got him started on government conspiracies.

If there was one thing people should know about Steven Hyde, it would have to be his desire to prove everyone wrong. He knew what people thought of him and what they expected him to become. He wanted to prove to them that he could be so much more than a drunk, lazy pothead...that he could be more than Bud and Edna.


End file.
